


A baby makes three

by zobopearson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zobopearson/pseuds/zobopearson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve.....I'm pregnant"</p>
<p>Blaine is the carrier of the male pregnancy gene, read and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A baby makes three

Blaine had always longed for more, living in Ohio with it’s many restraints had never been enough for him. There were too many people telling him who he was and who they wanted him to be, they never cared enough to accept him for who he was. So as soon as he could he packed up his bags and moved to New York and to say that it was the hardest thing he had ever done was a understatement. He was trust into a unknown city and a life that he had yet to adapt to and with that came fear, irrational fear yes but fear none the less. But that fear quickly dispersed as he met a man at his local coffee shop one day. Together they faced many obstacles, it wasn’t everyday that you found out your boyfriend was Captain America but as he stared at the white stick which he held in his hand, Blaine had never felt more terrified in his life.

He and Steve had always known that he was a carrier of the gene that allowed men to become pregnant and therefore they took every precaution that they saw fit but as usual it seemed that the world was not on their side. Two pink lines stared up at him, he could not understand how something so small could change his world in just a matter of minutes, he was pregnant with Steve’s baby. The room seemed to spin as he dropped the stick to the ground and fell to his knees, how was he going to tell Steve?

They had never really discussed having children, it was always a talk that could be left to another day but now as he stared at those pink lines he wished he knew where his boyfriend stood on the matter. Oh god, was Steve going to leave him? Sure he knew his boyfriend was the sweetest man that he would ever know but god knows how this news would affect their relationship.

The small brunette lifted a hand and rested it against his still flat stomach, there was a baby in there. His and Steve’s baby. A warm flutter ran through his entire body as he imagined a bouncing baby boy with blonde curls and baby blue eyes just like Steve’s who would grow up to be an amazing man just like his daddy.

After a few minutes Blaine finally pulled himself up and moved into the living room, his hand still in place on his stomach as he sat down on the sofa. As he sat there a million possibilities ran through his mind. Even though they had always known this could happen he wasn’t completely sure on how Steve would react to seeing a male pregnant, he knew himself that it wasn’t completely natural and there was a part of him that worried of the changes that were happening in his body but his own worries were soon quashed as he imagined holding his child, their child. He could never give that up, but Steve could. He could walk away and Blaine could possibly never hear from him again and that thought was just too hard to bare. He knew Steve loved him but how far could that love truly go? Their story was anything but a fairytale but this could be the thing to tear them apart or pull them closer together. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he allowed his body to fall against the back of the sofa, he could only hope for the best.

******

About an hour later Blaine heard the familiar sound of his boyfriend coming home, normally he would go and greet him but today he waited in the living room for Steve to Eaall his hardships of the day just seemed to melt away as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“Hey B, how was your day?” He sat himself beside Blaine and wrapped his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, smiling as the other man leaned into his embrace, he could never get over how beautiful he was.

Blaine chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip as he tried to think of the best way to breach the conversation, seriously what could be the best way to tell your superhero boyfriend that you were pregnant with his child?

“It was good, Sam came over earlier he want to meet up with all of us over the weekend, something about a pool party but I wasn’t really listening….and I found out why I have been feeling so ill these past couple of days.” Earlier that week Blaine had been throwing up at odd hours during the day which lead to Steve nearly dragging him to the drs, he was to placate him enough for the matter to be dropped, he did kinda have a slight suspicion on what was up with him but he had hoped that it wasn’t the case.

Steve glanced up from where he had been playing with Blaine’s fingers, “Oh yeah? And what did you find out? It’s not bad is it? I told you that you should have listened to me, snow is pretty to look at but you don’t need to go running out in it every time it falls from the sky.” As he spoke Steve could not help the small smile that appeared on his face as he stroked the back of his hand, Blaine had always loved the snow and it was the cutest thing to watch whenever he got excited about a few snowflakes.

Blaine let out a giggle and lightly shoved Steve even though he knew it would have no effect on the other man, darn you super strength. He took a deep breath and looked into those baby blue eyes that he had grown to love more than anything in this world.

“Steve…….I’m pregnant.”

Silence stood between them as the couple stared at one another.

The longer that Steve stayed quiet the more worried Blaine became, what was he thinking? Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the possibility of Steve leaving him and was just about to get up when warm arms wrapped around his waist and a mouth was being crushed to his. Instantly Blaine wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and kissed him back for all that he was worth, this was a lot better than what Blaine had expected.

When they finally came up for the air all Blaine could do was stare at the man in front of him, did this mean?

Steve moved his hand so it could cup Blaine’s cheek and he gazed into his eyes, “well I can’t say I’m not surprised but it’s a good kind of surprise.” He added as he noticed the worried look that Blaine was giving him. “I’ve always thought of having a family and when I met you that possibility became real again and just…wow, I’m gonna be a dad. We’re going to have a baby…this is just amazing.” Steve let out a bemused laugh before pulling Blaine into his lap and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Steve could never express the true joy that he was feeling in that moment, this was a man who had accepted him for who he was and had given him more than he could ever ask for.

Blaine couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t leaving him in fact he was happy about it? How did he get so lucky? Any other man would have packed up and run by now but here Steve was ready to take on the next step in their life together. All he could do was stare up at this ridiculously adorable man and thank his lucky stars that he had found someone like him. Sure their life wasn’t perfect but it was perfect for them and now they were going to welcome another person into their crazy mixed up world and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
